The Moon Gets Closer
by Mylanessa
Summary: ByaRen. Byakuya não cogita revelar a verdadeira natureza de seus sentimentos para Renji. Mas uma popular tradição do mundo-material fará com que mude de ideia.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**NOTAS**: Esta fanfic foi publicada no site nyah! fanfiction dentro de uma coletânea de oneshots feita para um desafio do mês de fevereiro. Porém, estou postando-a separadamente aqui. A primeira parte foi feita com base na música "listen to your heart", do Roxette. E a segunda, "happy together", do The Turtles. Também, a ideia dessa história surgiu porque tentei fazer um lado diferente do do casal, que é o Byakuya apaixonado, ao invés do Renji. Enfim, espero que gostem, apesar de ter sido difícil desenvolver capítulos dentro do prazo de 24hrs. Boa leitura!

ps¹: pensamentos da personagem destacados em itálico.

ps²: a fanfic é mais ou menos Byakuya centered, o que privilegia o foco narrativo nos sentimentos e pensamentos dele. Essa era uma exigência do desafio do qual essa história fez parte. Por isso, não estranhem a falta de imersão na personagem do Renji.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aquele era um dia agitado nas áreas descobertas e dojos da Sexta Divisão. Era dia do treino assistido, em que o próprio capitão e seu tenente participavam e avaliavam pessoalmente o nível de aproveitamento e evolução de seus soldados. O céu naquele dia decidiu colaborar com o suor dos oficiais, escondendo o sol por detrás de uma grossa cortina de nuvens e trazendo uma promessa de chuva fresca para mais tarde.

Renji assistia seu capitão enfrentar os soldados, colocando a prova suas habilidades em ofensiva, defensiva e estratégia. Enquanto isso, fazia as devidas anotações em sua prancheta. Mais cedo, havia sido ele quem enfrentara os soldados para que Byakuya avaliasse suas competências em kidous. A princípio, Renji estranhara que o capitão lhe designasse aquela responsabilidade, sendo o próprio Byakuya um dos mais impecáveis na execução daquela arte em toda Seireitei, alcançando o título de mestre. Enquanto que o Abarai, bem, sempre fora uma negação em dominar com perfeição a técnica de kidous, desde os seus tempos de academia. Mas logo caiu em si de que também estaria sendo avaliado, considerando que aquele era seu maior ponto fraco. Fazia todo sentido.

_Houve definitivamente um progresso nos kidous de barreira e aprisionamento, mas ainda deixa a desejar na estabilização do seu poder espiritual ao executar kidous de combate_. Um contentamento suavizou sua expressão ante aquela conclusão, percebendo, ironicamente, o quão aquilo era compatível com a personalidade do tenente. _Ainda que avance destemido e feroz para a batalha, não pode evitar em deixar que seu instinto protetor fale mais alto_. Era tão fácil, para Byakuya, lê-lo como soldado. Admirava-o como homem, reconhecia sua força e respeitava-o pelo seu caráter, mas experimentava inoportunas dificuldades ao tentar extrair o que havia por debaixo dessa camada.

Mais precisamente, tratava-se do coração do Abarai, pois Byakuya estava apaixonado. Mas vivera o amor por muito pouco tempo, para, a essa altura, saltar de seu casulo e revivê-lo outra vez. E, após superar o luto pela perda da esposa, distanciara-se demais da intimidade romântica que somente os casais compartilham. Portanto, não era de todo surpresa que agora se defrontava com uma parede na tentativa de decifrar os sentimentos que Renji encerrava em seu coração. _Se não posso enxergá-lo a fundo, não tenho o direito de exigir dele a mesma coisa_. Soava justo.

Enfim, naquele instante o Kuchiki desafiava seus soldados de alta patente, que vinham logo abaixo da posição de Renji. Um descuido estúpido em bloquear as lâminas do capitão fizera com que o quinto oficial se ferisse com relativa gravidade. Eventualidades como essa já eram previstas, por isso, o rapaz foi prontamente atendido por alguns enfermeiros da Quarta Divisão que já estavam ali de prontidão.

Renji concluiu a ficha do soldado, rascunhando uma observação no final do documento. Apesar de casos infelizes como aquele, tanto tenente quanto capitão pareciam bastante satisfeitos em observar que os resultados daquela pesquisa apontava uma considerável evolução em comparação com a anterior. Sinal de que o esforço investido estava rendendo os merecidos frutos.

— Renji. — Byakuya o chamou, embainhando Senbonzakura. — Faremos uma pausa. Siga-me até o gabinete. Desejo conferir os dados que coletou até o momento.

— Certo, taichou.

* * *

x

* * *

Byakuya chegara primeiro ao gabinete, pois Renji havia sido interceptado no caminho por algumas estudantes eufóricas da Academia Shinou. O ruivo não pareceu muito confortável com a abordagem, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitá-las por alguma razão.

Ao adentrar pelo local, Renji saudou-o com uma reverência breve e sentou-se em sua escrivaninha para organiza os documentos, antes de entrega-lo ao capitão. Mas, antes disso, colocou ali dois embrulhos misteriosos de muito bom gosto.

— Renji, seja rápido. Ainda temos trabalho a fazer nos dojos.

— Sim, taichou, vai levar só um segundinho... — O tenente riu, constrangido e desajeitado.

Não era o caso de detestar-se por não ter um jeito mais sensível de usar as palavras, mas, por vezes, o Kuchiki se arrependia de sequer tentar. A atmosfera no gabinete estava, a todo o momento, subjugada à severa disciplina e austeridade que emanava de sua pessoa. Era um tolo por fazer das horas mais agradáveis do seu dia uma verdadeira tortura. Pegava-se imaginando se coisas como essas se passavam pela cabeça de Renji. Se ele também se incomodava, se desejava ter mais liberdade de ação na sua presença. _Não é como se eu quisesse reprimi-lo de propósito. _Na verdade, era bem o contrário. Entretanto, era desafiador não parecer ridículo tentando imaginar trivialidades para manterem um diálogo que não se tratasse de ordens e trabalho.

Às vezes era difícil ouvir a razão e o coração enquanto ambos travavam guerras que não o levavam a lugar algum. Cansava-se de ouvir todo aquele pandemônio sozinho. Mas, a remota hipótese de revelar à Renji as vozes que ecoavam na sua mente e gritavam no seu peito, não estava no seu panorama de planos com viabilidade de concretizar. O que, honestamente, não lhe fazia nenhum favor. Sempre foi mais fácil, para ele, agir indiretamente, por trás das cortinas, ao invés de se atracar em confrontos emocionais cara a cara, olho no olho.

— Estão prontos, taichou. Organizei o melhor que pude. — Renji estendeu a mão entregando-lhe os documentos de avaliação com suas anotações.

— Mas o que é isso? — O Kuchiki franziu o cenho.

— Perdão, senhor, o que fiz de errado?!

— Falo de suas mãos. O que é isso? — Byakuya arrancou-lhe a papelada e apanhou o Abarai pelo punho, analisando as queimaduras na palma de sua mão. — Deixe-me ver a outra. Depressa.

Renji estacou como se atingido por um kidou de imobilização. O toque desavisado, juntamente ao constrangimento, fez com que repelisse o contato com o Kuchiki quase que de imediato. Durante alguns consideráveis segundos — o suficiente para que um elefante crescesse naquele gabinete —, o tenente apenas encarou a expressão de estupefação no rosto do capitão.

_Fui repelido_. Byakuya baixou o rosto e afastou-se da própria mesa. Nada que fizesse agora iria desculpá-lo por aquela pequena tragédia. _Fui insensato, é preciso admitir_.

— Venha, Renji. — levantou-se — Não admito que continue trabalhando nesse estado. — Byakuya amaldiçoou-o mentalmente por não comunicar-lhe nada, prosseguindo suas anotações com as mãos naquela condição. — Rikichi deve ser capaz de tratá-lo.

* * *

x

* * *

Renji o seguiu a contragosto, insistindo para que o capitão não se incomodasse, que iria fazer umas bandagens ele mesmo, que a ferida sequer doía como fazia parecer. Mas Byakuya estava impassível de ser convencido (o que não era exatamente uma novidade). Não havia a chance de queimaduras como aquelas não causarem dor. Além do mais, quanto mais cedo a tratassem, maior as chances de evitar que uma cicatriz feia ficasse ali para sempre, estragando as mãos fortes e bonitas que Renji tinha.

Ao chegarem às enfermarias, não foi possível encontrar Rikichi, tampouco pedir ajuda dos oficiais da quarta divisão, ocupados demais em cuidar dos feridos em combate. Byakuya cogitou usar um kidou de comunicação para encontrar Rikichi, mas logo abandonou a ideia, dado o seu exagero. Não queria soar desesperado.

— Viu, só, taichou, é melhor voltarmos, não temos tempo a perder, o senhor mesmo disse.

— Nada disso. Vamos.

Byakuya conduziu para uma sala pequena no fim do corredor. Lá estocavam materiais de primeiros socorros para o livre uso dos soldados da divisão. Pouquíssimas vezes o capitão esteve naquele lugar, mas acreditava não ser um completo desconhecedor do que se guardava ali. Foi fácil encontrar o que precisava, afinal. Um recipiente, água, sabão, pomada para queimaduras, toalha e bandagens.

O tenente não queria acreditar que Byakuya estava prestes a fazer o que parecia, lendo pela sua movimentação. Mas desistiu de lutar quando lhe foi pedido que estendesse as mãos na água corrente, para lavá-las. No momento em que sentiu o frescor tocar em sua pele, Renji soltou um profundo e audível suspiro de alívio, como se estivesse o sufocando por muito tempo.

— Vejo que está desconfortável. Mas não há outro jeito. Deveria ter me informado. — Byakuya ensaboou de leve as mãos do Abarai e esfregou brandamente o ferimento, para livrá-lo de impurezas. Demonstrava inabalável calma, mas sabia que seu pulso estava agitado e o coração arrancava contra o peito. — Aconteceu quando executou o shakkahou?

Renji fez que sim com a cabeça, evitando o contato visual.

— Não estou surpreso. Nunca soube dominá-lo com eficiência. — Byakuya viu que ele ficara constrangido. Enquanto enxaguava suas mãos sentiu que ele contraia os dedos, tanto quanto os músculos da face. — Não precisa se envergonhar. Seu desempenho nos kidous de barreira e aprisionamento me surpreendeu. Você cresceu, Renji.

Apanhou a toalha, a pomada e as bandagens e finalizou o curativo temporário, sentindo-se muito mais confortável consigo mesmo. Renji também parecia mais confortável, principalmente pela razão de ter seu ferimento cuidado. Mas não escondida a vergonha que toda a circunstância da situação lhe causava.

— Obrigado, taichou. É a primeira vez que o senhor me elogia. Não sei o que dizer...

— Mas não é a primeira vez que merece um elogio meu. — Byakuya finalizou as bandagens com um alfinete e soltou-o. — E não se preocupe, já me agradeceu, é o suficiente.

* * *

x

* * *

Ao retornarem para o trabalho, uma tropa de estudantes femininas da Academia Shinou bloqueavam toda a escadaria que dava entrada para os dojos de treinamento. Renji e Byakuya observaram ao redor, como se em busca de alguém que pudesse lhes explicar a razão de tamanha confusão e quem era o responsável por tê-la permitido.

De repente Rikichi surgira, em seus pouco mais de um metro e meio, correndo na direção de seus dois superiores. Estava ofegante, mas mesmo assim pôs-se a falar:

— Kuchiki-taichou, acabei de ir procurá-lo em seu gabinete! Tentei avisar os guardas para impedi-las, mas... — ele respirou fundo, recobrando o fôlego —, disseram que elas têm permissão do capitão-comandante para estarem aqui. Temo que, com essa desordem, seremos obrigados a continuarmos os treinos assistidos amanhã.

Essa sim era uma notícia ruim. A Sexta Divisão não costumava adiar serviço em benefício de arruaças como aquela. E mesmo que a palavra de ordem viesse do capitão-comandante, isso não tornava o fato menos desgostoso de ser obedecido.

— Qual é o objetivo dessas estudantes? — Byakuya inquiriu do rapaz.

— Ao que parece, quem começou tudo isso foi a fukutaichou Matsumoto. A Seireitei acabou adotando como medida recreativa para socializar os estudantes com os oficiais... Mas a prática é muito conhecida no mundo humano. É uma data comemorativa em que as garotas dão chocolates de presente a alguém que amam ou admiram bastante. — Rikichi pareceu desconcertado, já que não havia recebido nenhum presente até o momento... — Nossos soldados parecem ter várias admiradoras...

— Chocolates? Não seria muito barato para um presente do gênero?

— É só uma tradição, Kuchiki-taichou.

Aquilo acendeu na mente de Byakuya a lembrança de Renji ser interceptado por duas daquelas estudantes enquanto voltavam para o gabinete. _Admiradoras, hm_. Mas admitia que a ideia era em si bastante curiosa, e, até mesmo interessante, se usada de uma maneira, como ele poderia dizer, mais... oportuna. Já havia cogitado em mente a ideia de presentear Renji. A questão que lhe incomodava, era encontrar uma maneira de realizar o feito de maneira que houvesse, implícito, um símbolo maior e mais específico vinculado ao ato.

Até o presente momento desconhecia qualquer ocasião especial que preenchesse o requisito._Se há um sentido, ele falaria por si só. Não preciso me revelar. Não até o devido momento. E graças a isso, até lá, estaria livre do embaraço de precisar me explicar desde o começo. O presente é uma carta de confissão. É excelente._

Byakuya voltou do devaneio com um ar decidido na face.

— Se é como diz, Rikichi, não há o que fazer senão suspendermos os testes. Repasse o aviso para os oficiais. Quando terminar isso, busque Renji. Ele precisa de tratamento. O que fiz foi somente um curativo provisório, até que pudesse receber o procedimento adequado.

Não havia o que fazer afinal. Encerrar o expediente era decisão inevitável àquela altura. De nada adiantaria continuarem ali, se a semana da divisão havia sido meticulosamente planejada. O decorrer das tarefas seguintes exigia que as anteriores fossem cumpridas. Estavam de mãos atadas. E não era como se Renji estivesse funcional com todas aquelas bandagens nãos mãos, no aguardo de cuidados. Além do mais, Byakuya precisava se apressar, se quisesse colocar em prática o disparate que tinha em mente.

Mas antes... antes precisava se encher de coragem para fazer uma pergunta especial a Renji. E precisava fazer isso antes que ele fosse ao encontro de Rikichi. O tenente já terminava de organizar sua mesa. Em seguida organizou todas as fichas que utilizariam amanhã, deixando-as em fácil aceso para caso de esquecê-las. Era distraído. Melhor evitar. Finalmente, quando se levantou, colocando os chocolates que ganhara no bolso, preparando-se para sair, a voz do capitão o chamou:

— Renji. Aproxime-se.

— Precisa de mim pra mais alguma coisa, senhor?

— Sim. Quero que vá até a mansão hoje à noite. Mais precisamente, às nove.

O rosto de Renji demonstrou um misto de confusão e desespero.

— Será um jantar íntimo. — Byakuya continuou, vendo que seria inútil esperar que o outro se manifestasse. — Em nome do seu progresso no treinamento de hoje.

O tenente estatelou os olhos. Não tinha estrutura mental para lidar com o que acabara de ouvir. Sequer cogitou que um dia colocaria os pés dentro da mansão Kuchiki. Tampouco para que fosse o motivo de celebração da ocasião. Sua indisfarçável perplexidade o impediu de pedir desculpas, porque em alguma parte de si, sentia que devia. O ato era tão automático em horas de embaraço como aquela, que simplesmente sentia que devia pedir perdão.

— Taichou, eu não acho que nada disso seja necessário, não me parece com nada que esperaria do senhor. É até assustador de uma certa forma... — aquelas palavras decepcionaram o capitão, mas não o suficiente para desmotivá-lo. — Olha, honestamente, me parece até exagero, não fiz nada que merecesse algo desse nível...

— Renji, o convite não é negociável. Te espero às nove. Vista algo especial.

* * *

x

* * *

A ansiedade tomava conta de sua pessoa, extravasava seus poros e parecia tomar forma ao seu redor. Deu ordem para que o jantar seguisse o protocolo de importância alta. Não iria mentir que não queria impressionar o tenente com um magnífico jantar. _Se tudo rumar para o pior, ao menos a refeição será impecável_.

Após retornar do esquadrão, pensara em tudo a respeito daquela noite. Onde iria se sentar, o que diria, a iluminação, os incensos... Mas, refletia sobretudo na maneira como introduziria a fala mais importante de toda a noite.

Estar a horas de enfim revelar seus sentimentos fazia surgir cenários desastrosos protagonizando uma reação negativa por parte de Renji. Aquilo realmente lhe perturbava. Ainda poderia desistir e tratar aquele jantar como uma formalidade profissional — afinal, Renji fora convidado com esse propósito, logo, não estaria mentindo. Não fosse o pequeno ato de impulso que o fizera enviar _aquela_ entrega na residência de Renji, poderia até considerar seriamente voltar a trás. Mas a essa altura, já era irreversível.

_Se o pior acontecer, o melhor que posso fazer seria redigir uma carta de transferência alegando incompatibilidades inconciliáveis, se isso o deixar mais confortável._ Não lhe parecia justo forçá-lo a permanecer na sua presença, tolerando-o, mas com enorme mal-estar por dentro. Na melhor das possibilidades poderiam seguir suas vidas e esquecer aquela noite. Mas isso não seria possível para Byakuya. A extravagância já estava feita. E o jantar era a menor de todas elas.

Renji foi anunciado enquanto Byakuya acendia os incensos do salão de jantar. Havia pedido privacidade absoluta naquele jantar, por isso, os guardas daquela ala tinham sido todos dispensados. O aposento se abria com vista para os jardins que rodeavam a mansão. Mas aquele ponto era especial, pois proporcionava a visão privilegiada da represa e dos bordos amarelados que dividiam espaço com as cerejeiras.

— Boa noite, Kuchiki-taichou. — Renji o cumprimentou, fazendo uma reverência um tanto maior que aquelas do dia a dia.

— Renji. Nesta noite, esqueça essas formalidades.

O ar havia diminuído drasticamente naquela sala, no segundo que Renji e seus 1,88 com os 78kg muito bem distribuídos pisaram nela. O yukata que vestia era provavelmente a melhor roupa que já vestira em toda a sua existência. A estampa era trabalhada sobre um fundo preto, tinha motivos outonais e as cores quentes do alaranjado e vermelho. _Combinam perfeitamente com sua personalidade, sobretudo com o seu tom de pele._ Pensou, como se estivesse orgulho do que via. Os fios esparramados nos ombros realçavam suas qualidades físicas e marcavam o seu lado impetuoso. Byakuya teve poucas chances de apreciá-lo com os cabelos soltos, mas nunca era o suficiente para se fartar daquela visão. Renji estava tentador.

Byakuya terminou de acender o último incenso e sentou-se nas almofadas gorduchas diante da mesa, convidando o Abarai para fazer o mesmo.

— Como estão suas mãos?

— Bem melhor. Rikichi é talentoso com kaidous. Ele quebra um galho pra gente lá no esquadrão. Talvez o senhor pudesse até deixar que ele estudasse mais sobre cura na Quarta Divisão...

— Faz sentido. Vou considerar a sugestão.

O jantar foi servido quase imediatamente. Byakuya não queria perder tempo. Cronometrara tudo com cuidado. Para entrada havia camarões empanados, três variedades de salada, berinjelas e pepinos fritos com molho teriaki trufado, e o melhor sakê que Renji já experimentara para acompanhar. Byakuya, ao contrário, bebia somente o seu habitual chá. Como prato principal, veio uma torta de salmão com um mix de cogumelos salteados de espinafre. Renji se fartou. Byakuya era moderado nas refeições, e manteve seu costume. Seu prazer maior concentrou-se em observar satisfeito que conseguira ao menos cumprir o intuito de oferecer ao tenente um fantástico jantar.

Conversaram com uma naturalidade que surpreendeu o Kuchiki. Talvez devesse isso ao fato de o álcool ter ajudado Renji a relaxar um pouco mais. Estava tenso no começo, era bem verdade. Mas já quando haviam finalizado a entrada, conseguia gargalhar e dirigir a palavra sem medo ao capitão.

Ao fim de todas as refeições, um dos empregados foi chamado para reabastecer o chá de Byakuya e trazer para Renji uma nova garrafa de sakê. Assim que tirou a mesa deixou-os a sós. O Kuchiki se levantou e recostou-se na porta que se abria para o engawa. Mesmo nos olhos de um homem qualquer, estava bastante elegante naquela noite. O yukata azul escuro, sem estampas, ao mesmo tempo em que atenuava seu ar de seriedade, não deixava de lhe parecer apropriado pela mesma razão.

— Venha, Renji. Já faz um tempo desde que não recebo alguém para compartilhar dessa paisagem.

O outro acabou de esvaziar o que restava do sakê em seu copo e foi para junto do Kuchiki. Era sem dúvidas uma visão formidável. Não se comparava a nada que tinha visto antes na Seireitei. A região campestre nos entornos do Rukongai sabiam ter seus encantos, mas, nada capaz de se igualar aos célebres jardins da mansão Kuchiki. Mesmo apesar de ser noite alta, a luz amarelada das lanternas criava uma atmosfera tranquilizante. Parecia o tipo de paisagem que só se vê em descrições de livros ou nos versos de canções.

— Renji, quando pedi que viesse aqui, havia um motivo a mais.

Agora era o momento em que dera o passo que o impossibilitava de voltar atrás. O futuro era imprevisível. E era aterrorizante que estava apenas há poucos minutos de confrontá-lo, finalmente. Não era um erro decidir colocar um fim na guerra entre a razão e o coração. Não era crime escolher a voz que vibrava mais alto, que se impunha sobre os pensamentos de juízo e sensatez.

— O senhor pode falar, acho hoje cumpri minha cota de surpresas. — Renji riu, brincalhão. Tinha uma expressão serena e bonita no rosto. Byakuya estava, talvez, a algumas palavras de arruiná-la.

— Pois bem. Quero que me diga... — Byakuya fez questão de encará-lo com determinação naquele momento. Independente do resultado, ao menos não dormiria nos próximos dias amargando o arrependimento de uma fraca resolução. — O que achou do yukata? Temi que não acertasse o seu tamanho, mas vejo que serviu-lhe perfeitamente bem.

Renji não foi capaz de compreender a brincadeira.

Ele riu, nervosamente, os braços cruzados na altura do tórax. Tinha certeza que não bebera o suficiente para se esquecer do que havia conversado durante o jantar. E, sem dúvidas, estava seguro de que não havia mencionado nada a respeito do pacote sem remetente que recebera horas depois que voltara para casa após o trabalho.

— Me desculpe, não acho que entendi o que o senhor quis dizer... Mesmo que hoje tenha feito coisas bastante fora do comum pros seu padrões, contar piadas já é passar dos limites. — E riu novamente, desta vez não tão festivo.

— Bom, supus que somente os chocolates sozinhos seriam simplórios demais. Conclui que o ideal seria presenteá-lo com algo a altura.

Não havia reação. Renji não estava se movendo. Era impossível de saber se ele estava sequer tentando fazer alguma coisa que não fosse estar ali, contra a parede, de olhos estatelados no vazio. Byakuya permitiu-se a quebrar as reservas e posicionar-se de frente a ele. _Você não está me ajudando, Renji._ Tocou o queixo do Abarai com a ponta do indicador, trazendo o rosto dele para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

— Entende o que isso quer dizer, não é, Renji? Não quis lhe causar desconforto. Mas imagino que agora seja inevitável.

As pupilas do ruivo não encontravam as do Kuchiki, por mais que o contato visual fosse desejado naquele momento. Byakuya impacientou-se com impossibilidade de fisgar alguma pista do que tudo aquilo significava para Renji. Sua expressão alterou, deixando transparecer emoções que há muito tempo estavam adormecidas.

— O senhor então fez tudo isso porque... — ele finalmente se manifestara, embora a voz carregasse tristeza. — fez tudo isso porque...

— Vamos, diga, Renji.

— Porque gosta de mim.

— Sim. Como se sente sobre isso nesse minuto?

— Eu não sei senhor, não sei nem se isso está mesmo acontecendo.

_Então não me odeia... Ou ainda não digeriu a informação devidamente._ Mas não tinha tempo a perder esperando que isso fosse acontecer enquanto se encaravam em um fúnebre silêncio. _Também não mostra resistência ao meu contato, embora seus sentimentos permaneçam sendo um mistério para mim_. Byakuya alisou a lateral de seu rosto, os olhos fixos nos seus lábios, a mão descendo, agarrando com força o pescoço. Renji tinha consciência do que aquilo significava: Ele iria beijá-lo. Mas não saiu do lugar, não conseguia se apartar do capitão. Não por incontrolável desejo, mas por pura falta de ação diante de algo que sequer compreendia.

Quando suas bocas encostaram, roçaram-se em indecisão, uma, duas vezes, antes de selarem o beijo. Renji agarrou a gola do yukata do Kuchiki quando sentiu a língua dele invadindo a sua, incerto se deveria corresponder ou simplesmente esperar que tudo acabasse. Mas o beijo estava decidido a ser longo. E não era carinhoso, tampouco romântico. Era um beijo desesperado, quase furioso, que mais tenta saciar uma sede do que qualquer outra coisa.

Byakuya se deixou levar pela torrente. Suas mãos envolviam vertiginosamente o corpo do Abarai, forçando-o a dobrar um tanto do tronco para se encaixar naquele abraço. E foi quando sentiu que estava prestes a ser derrubado e possuído ali mesmo, o Kuchiki se afastou, o rosto muito vermelho, a respiração descontrolada.

Encostou o rosto ao seu e empurrou-o contra a parede com o peso do próprio corpo. E ficaram assim, até que Byakuya recobrasse o ritmo normal de seus pulmões. O contato permitiu que Renji sentisse o coração do homem acelerado, retumbando contra o seu. Mais do que isso. Conseguia _ouvi-lo_, as pancadas monocórdias, rítmicas. Mas aquele som também foi se aquietando, e aos poucos desaparecendo quando a respiração do Kuchiki assentara.

Ele beijou-o outra vez, agora suave, depois no rosto, e na altura dos olhos. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço mais uma vez, e deixou que a mão explorasse mais abaixo, com as pontas dos dedos entrando por dentro da roupa. Byakuya afastou as duas partes do yukata para que suas mãos tivesse livre passagem para esfregar seu tórax e abdômen. A visão das tatuagens o excitou, inevitavelmente atiçando a curiosidade de querer saber onde elas terminavam...

— Te desagrada que eu o toque dessa maneira?

— É estranho... — Renji viu a expressão no rosto do Kuchiki murchar — Desculpe, não foi na intenção de ofender. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, minha cabeça tá explodindo, é melhor eu ir embora e pensar nisso em casa.

O tenente sentiu-se idiota ajeitando uma roupa que agora não parecia ser sua de verdade._Talvez agora ele me odeie_. Byakuya afastou-se e eles se olham sem trocar uma palavra por uns segundos. _Tirei um peso das costas ou multipliquei seu tamanho?_ Não gostaria de que aquele dia encerrasse sem que chegassem a uma resolução. Mas seria crueldade espicaçar as emoções de Renji naquelas circunstâncias.

— Antes de deixar esse lugar, quero que saiba que o que sinto é verdadeiro. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que se deixa facilmente levar pela voz da emoção. Mas, quando abro exceções, espero ser levado a sério.

— Sério, não precisa falar mais nada, eu não vou processar mais informação. Eu só quero deitar e ficar sozinho um pouco. Agora eu nem sei ao certo que tipo de pergunta eu tenho pra te fazer, não dá pra ter uma conversa normal. Desculpe.

— Certo, é justo que se sinta assim.

Byakuya deu de costas. Não queria vê-lo partir.

De certa forma, estava tão confuso quanto Renji. Era engraçado como as conjecturas que elaboramos nunca se concretizam da maneira como esperamos, seja da perspectiva pessimista ou otimista. _A expectativa nos faz perder o chão da realidade_. E agora se deparava outra vez com um muro. Esperava derrubar o anterior, pelo bem ou pelo mal. Ora, parece que o caminho até a resolução não tinha como ser tão fácil como desejava que fosse.

O pior de tudo aquilo, era que, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguira tê-lo, mesmo que por minutos em seus braços, mal conseguia abrir brecha na turbulência de pensamentos para que seus sentimentos relembrassem como era senti-lo, tocá-lo e prová-lo. _Não se pode dizer que houve reciprocidade; o que Renji fez foi se submeter. Não havia entrega_. Não queria um amor unilateral.

Mas tudo que restava era esperar. Nada lhe traria a segurança e a certeza de que fizera a escolha certa, optando em privilegiar a voz do seu coração. Por outro lado, não dormiria mais uma noite amargando o peso do arrependimento.


	2. Chapter 2

A ausência do tenente no esquadrão da Sexta Divisão foi motivo de conversa durante os exames do dia seguinte. Byakuya tratou a ocasião com uma casualidade como outra qualquer. Não seria a falta de Renji que impediria que os treinos avaliativos deixassem de ter sequência. Era bastante rígido com seus planejamentos e responsabilidades. Mas a disciplina não o impedia de desejar que o trabalho terminasse logo, para que pudesse se permitir a preocupar com seu tenente no conforto de seu travesseiro. _Talvez não houvesse a necessidade de atos explícitos ontem à noite_.

No entanto, estava longe de encerrar o expediente, mesmo após a seção de treinos ter sido concluída. Seu terceiro oficial havia feito um bom trabalho e Byakuya reconheceu seu esforço. Certo que, o rapaz não se comparava à experiência e força de Renji, mas tinha sido bastante competente. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance para cumprir as demandas de um Kuchiki exigente. O resultado foi que deixara seu capitão satisfeito por ter possibilitado que a divisão cumprisse seus planos dentro daquilo que havia sido traçado. Byakuya não gostava de acumular e atrasar serviço. O corte abrupto no dia anterior já tinha lhe causado inconvenientes demais.

Permanecera no gabinete finalizando a documentação e revisando as fichas dos soldados, organizando-as por proficiência e ordem alfabética. Sentia-se feliz e orgulhoso do crescimento de seu esquadrão. _E parte disso se deve a Renji_. Mas o ruivo não estava ali para que agradecesse a ele. _E o culpado disso sou eu_. Provavelmente isso era verdade.

Quando terminou tudo, cogitou se deveria dormir no esquadrão ou se voltaria para a mansão. De todo jeito, antes precisaria levar a documentação até o gabinete do capitão-comandante. E isso só poderia ser feito por ele, pessoalmente.

Fazia uma noite de céu claro, sem nuvens. O quarto-crescente era rodeado por uma miríade de estrelas que cintilavam sob a sua luz. Havia pouco barulho, pois os esquadrões já se preparavam para encerrar o dia. E em breve os soldados se recolheriam em seus alojamentos. Byakuya apreciava aquela tranquilidade, mas seu coração estava muito agitado para que tirasse proveito dela. Não era sempre que expressava seus sentimentos de maneira tão direta e... física. A reação de Renji na noite anterior martelava na sua memória, sinalizando que a atitude de beijá-lo fora um erro. _Não foi somente um beijo_. Era verdade.

Procurou pensar na reunião que teria amanhã com os outros capitães, como estratégia para evitar que a expressão de Renji surgisse a todo o momento em sua mente. Decidiu que passaria aquela noite em seus aposentos privados do esquadrão. Ali não havia quem estivesse a sua disposição, de prontidão para servi-lo. Manter-se ocupado antes de dormir parecia sensato naquele momento.

Byakuya ligou a água quente para que enchesse seu ofurô no compartimento do banheiro, e pôs-se a ajeitar a troca — idêntica — de roupas que vestiria no dia seguinte. Seu quarto, naturalmente, era o maior e mais confortável de todos do alojamento. Repartia-se em três espaços: um escritório pessoal, o lugar onde dormia e o banheiro. Apesar disso, não havia nenhum luxo incomum no ambiente. Salvo seus objetos pessoais e alguma peça de decoração que tornava o cômodo mais íntimo. A parede maior, oposta ao fusuma, era um painel pintado com galhos de cerejeiras florescidas.

Começou a se despir, começando pelas sandálias e tabis, em seguida desamarrou o obi e retirou seus hakama e kimono pretos. Também tirou seus kenseikan e os guardou com cuidado numa caixinha própria para eles. Não se ouvia muita movimentação vinda do lado de fora, salvo os passos dos soldados que faziam a patrulha noturna. Mas então, Byakuya atentou-se para aquele estremecimento que se aproximava. A reiatsu que se destacava das outras, mais forte, impetuosa, e que ele conhecia tão bem.

— Kuchiki-taichou. — Renji anunciou-se do lado de fora. — Pode abrir?

Byakuya trajava apenas o juban e talvez não fosse apropriado receber o tenente vestido daquela maneira. Mas então lembrou de que não havia nada fora dos padrões naquilo. Afinal, os soldados estavam acostumados a vestirem-se juntos todas as manhãs. Mas isso não pareceu confortar o Abarai, que corou a face inteira quando o capitão puxou a porta de correr e o mandou entrar.

Byakuya admirou-se de que ele vestia o uniforme.

— Eu posso voltar amanhã, não tem problema!

— Não. Quero que fique. — Byakuya fechou a porta e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Renji, puxando-o de leve, num convite. — Venha.

O Kuchiki levou-o para onde era o banheiro e desligou a torneira que jorrava água quente. Seu ofurô já estava cheio o bastante para que entrasse dentro dele. A fumaça subia lá dentro e preenchia o cômodo de um calor agradável. Byakuya provou a temperatura da água com a ponta dos dedos e depois virou-se para Renji.

— Há duas possíveis razões que o trouxeram até aqui. E se eu estiver certo, a primeira justifica a segunda. — Byakuya se referia, é claro, ao incidente da noite anterior e da ausência injustificada de seu tenente no dia de hoje.

— Bem... sim. E também tem outra coisa. Taichou... — Incomodava ao Kuchiki que Renji não estivesse o olhando nos olhos, desde que entrara ali dentro. Não era uma mera divagação no olhar. Ele estava encarando o chão, com uma expressão triste. E isso deixava Byakuya com a sensação horrível de que o magoara. E muito.

— Sim?

— ...eu queria pedir desculpas pela maneira que me despedi ontem. Talvez eu tenha sido grosseiro. Mas é que a minha cabeça tava estourando, eu não conseguia pensar em nada...

— Sei disso, Renji. Como se sente agora?

— Confuso. — O Abarai recostou-se na parede, os ombros caídos, o punho fechado, esmagando os próprios dedos. Os olhos nos próprios pés. — Mas que droga! O que o senhor quer de mim, Kuchiki-taichou?

— O que eu quero... — Byakuya piscou demoradamente, e algo como a sombra de um sorriso manifestou em seu rosto. — Não seja ingênuo, Renji. Não combina com você. O que importa, é: você quer?

O Kuchiki viu que o ruivo cerrava os dentes e respirava mais pesadamente que o normal. Havia claramente um conflito acontecendo ali. E se havia conflito, era porque havia também indecisão, o que denunciava que ao menos uma porção daquele homem que tanto desejava queria dizer: _sim, eu quero_. Mas algo o impedia, fosse medo, orgulho, vergonha... Ou até mesmo tudo isso de uma vez.

Byakuya foi se aproximando devagar do tenente, até estar perto o bastante para alcançá-lo com as mãos. Ele tocou o seu rosto e fez com que ele olhasse diretamente em seus olhos.

— Não faça essa expressão, não irei machucá-lo. — A mão do Kuchiki escorregou para o pescoço tatuado, e depois para a fenda do shihakusho sobre o peito.

Então ele diminuiu um pouco mais a distância. Renji respirou entrecortado, tentando sugar o máximo de ar que conseguia. Mas não estava sendo suficiente. Quando a mão de Byakuya puxou a ponta do seu obi, ele o deteve, agarrando-o pelo punho.

— O que o senhor está fazendo, Kuchiki-taichou?

— Tentando deixá-lo mais confortável. Se me permitir.

A mão do Abarai afrouxou, e ele entendeu aquilo como um sim. O obi escorreu para o chão e o shihakusho se abriu, revelando a pele bronzeada, coberta de tatuagens. Byakuya deslizou os dedos ali, sentindo a rigidez e definição dos músculos de ponto a ponto, como se o desenhasse numa tela em branco. Enfim, alcançou a borda do hakama, que forçou para afrouxar, deixando que a peça escorregasse para os pés do Abarai.

Naquele momento Byakuya o pressionou com seu próprio peso e o beijou. Era maravilhoso poder senti-lo retribuir, mesmo que arredio, ora recuando a língua ora deixando-se envolver pela do Kuchiki. Estava provando-o, como se quisesse ter certeza daquilo. Byakuya desejou que seu tenente se decidisse de uma vez. Queria sentir suas mãos grandes o apertando, com vontade e determinação.

O capitão partiu o beijo para olhá-lo diretamente. Renji tinha uma expressão dissolvida entre a confusão e a excitação. Byakuya perdeu-se fisgando seus olhos castanhos, apreciando o quanto aquele homem era bonito e o quanto queria possui-lo de todas as formas. Também ficou aliviado que Renji respirava com muito mais tranquilidade e abandonara o semblante triste de apreensão. Ele estrava retribuindo. As mãos do Kuchiki o seguravam pelos quadris, com os dedos por dentro das tiras laterais do fundoshi. Bastava um gesto para que Byakuya se livrasse da peça. Mas ele não faria isso agora.

— Venha, Renji. Antes que a água esfrie. — o moreno caminhou até o ofurô e despiu-se por completo. Ele parou um minuto, antes de entrar na água, atentando-se para o fato de que o ruivo o analisava da cabeça aos pés. — Quero vê-lo Renji. Depressa.

Byakuya mergulhou na água quente molhando os cabelos escuros. Passou as mãos ajeitando os fios para trás e sentou-se no desnível de dentro da banheira. O Abarai se aproximou e largou seu kimono preto e o juban no chão. Também soltou os cabelos e livrou-se de suas sandálias e tabis. Restava apenas mais uma peça de roupa, e Byakuya o fuzilava com os olhos cinza, enquanto agitava a superfície da água com as mãos, criando ondas em torno de si. Estava impaciente.

Mas Renji não sanou a súplica do Kuchiki. Sem despir-se do fundoshi, ele sentou-se na beirada do ofurô, com as mãos de cada lado servindo como apoio e mantendo apenas os pés dentro d'água. Byakuya sentia algo selvagem gritar dentro si com a visão daquilo tudo diante dele. Quis enrolar as mãos naqueles fios vermelhos e afogar-se dentro deles.

— Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho quando cheguei aqui, taichou.

Byakuya não pensou que ele estava dando alguma desculpa ou coisa parecida. Quando o beijara, seu cheiro era o de roupa limpa, o que solucionava, enfim, o mistério de o porquê ele aparecera uniformizado a sua porta. Simplesmente para ir vê-lo.

— Hmm. — Fez o Kuchiki, que veio para o lado de Renji, pondo-se entre suas pernas. Ele erguia a cabeça para encará-lo de baixo, enquanto suas mãos pousaram sobre as coxas do Abarai para que se equilibrasse. Byakuya sentiu os músculos contraírem sob sua palma. Ele queria beijá-lo, queria beijar aquele corpo inteiro. Mas também esperava que Renji tomasse a iniciativa de fazer o mesmo em retribuição. Estar sempre no controle com um homem daqueles a disposição, não tinha assim tanta graça.

Seus joelhos tocaram o desnível, e, então, pôde ficar numa altura confortável para que suas bocas se encontrassem. Byakuya pegou uma das mãos de Renji e colocou-a em sua própria cintura. Sentiu-se puxado para mais perto, o toque se esparramando pelas suas costas e descendo, tocando-o por debaixo d'água. Fechou os olhos, respirando com a boca entreaberta, deleitando-se com a sensação das carícias que percorriam seu corpo. Ainda havia alguma insegurança, alguma coisa receosa no modo como Renji o tocava. Mas também via que estava permitindo que sua curiosidade o conduzisse, despertando os próprios desejos.

Byakuya fez que avançaria para um beijo, mas recuou. Renji o capturou, no entanto, segurando-o pela nuca, os dedos afundando naquela cintura, escorregando sobre a pele molhada. O Kuchiki moveu a mão direita, massageando a parte interna da coxa de Renji, alcançando a virilha e até tocar seu membro por cima do tecido. O ruivo soltou um ruído alto e rouco na garganta, deitou a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados. Vendo toda aquela carne exposta, Byakuya sugou-o todo pelo pescoço, esparramando-se naquele tórax largo de tatuagens.

Seus beijos desciam, ao passo que aumentava a pressão dos dedos sobre o fundoshi de Renji. Podia sentir sua rigidez ganhando volume e tamanho. Era gostoso ver que seu toque desencadeava aqueles efeitos no Abarai. Então ele desceu do desnível e mergulhou outra vez na água. Estava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Ele torceu a pontinha do cabelo e saiu dentro do ofurô. Sua excitação era evidente e não tentou disfarçá-la.

— Renji, minha toalha, por favor. — Ele apontou o armário abaixo da pia onde havia algumas dobradas. O tenente obedeceu.

O capitão usou a toalha apenas para tirar o excesso de água da pele e dos cabelos. Deixou-a sobre uma cadeira. Seu próximo movimento foi puxar Renji para junto de si, e beijou-o, enquanto o conduzia até o espaço que era o quarto. O tenente esbarrou em algumas coisas pelo caminho, mas aquilo não fez com que se separassem.

A cama do Kuchiki era um espaçoso futon sobre um estrado baixinho de raku. Os tornozelos de Renji bateram na madeira e ele espontaneamente se deixou tombar. Byakuya veio por cima, engatinhando sobre seu corpo, com os cabelos molhados e a pele ainda úmida, gotejando sobre o tatuado. Ele começou a beijá-lo em seu baixo ventre, enquanto puxava devagarinho o fundoshi, até revelar a ereção do ruivo por completo. Terminou de tirar a peça puxando-a pelas pernas de Renji e atirou-a aos pés da cama.

Byakuya baixou a cabeça, e, a princípio, apenas lambeu a extensão da base até a ponta. Depois disso, ergueu os olhos cinza para observar a reação do Abarai. Ele se agarrava aos lençóis e seu peito subia e descia com ansiedade, puxando o ar entredentes. Byakuya ficou um instante absorto naquela imagem, vendo-o completamente rendido e tremendo de prazer. Ele poderia simplesmente passar a noite toda perpetuando aquele seu estado de agonia, fazendo aquele momento durar o bastante para que se satisfizesse de vê-lo gemer por sua causa. Paciência era uma das virtudes que aprendera a dominar com o tempo. Mas eles tinham que trabalhar logo cedo no dia seguinte. Talvez poderiam praticar aquilo num outro dia.

— O que foi, taichou? — Renji apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e ergueu o tronco, curioso com o modo que seu capitão o olhava, fixamente, sem dizer nada.

— Só estou gostando do que vejo. Você não?

— Bom... não é novidade, o senhor deve saber que é um homem muito... bonito.

Byakuya esboçou algo como um sorriso, com os cantinhos da boca erguidos de leve. Então, voltou-se para o que fazia, tomando-o em sua boca, mas dessa vez, acomodando-o inteiro, numa abocanhada só. Renji enfiou a mão nos cabelos úmidos do capitão e mexeu seus quadris combinando o seu ritmo com o dele. Estava prestes a irromper a bomba de prazer acumulado na sua pélvis. Byakuya sentia-o pulsar sobre sua língua, e até provou as primeiras gotas que anunciavam o orgasmo. Mas ainda não era a hora.

— Renji, preciso que me responda algo.

Renji precisou se situar. Sua mente não tinha voltado pro lugar direito.

— Sim, sim, taichou.

— Já fez isso antes? — Byakuya queria dizer, com outro homem.

— Não desse lado, se é que o senhor me entende. — Renji respondeu, soltando uma risadinha nada inocente.

— Entendo. Então sabe que irá sentir um desconforto. Precisa relaxar seus músculos.

Byakuya sentou-se sobre as coxas e puxou o corpo de Renji colocando-se entre as pernas dele. Ergueu os quadris do ruivo um tanto para penetrá-lo, mas lembrou-se de que estava se esquecendo de algo importante. Então montou sobre a pélvis de Renji e deitou por cima dele, fazendo força para alcançar o pequeno móvel com gavetas ao lado da cama. Ele precisou vasculhar a procura do queria, e, enquanto fazia isso, o Abarai achou conveniente tocar a ereção dele que roçava torturantemente contra a sua, massageando ambas. Ele sabia que faltava um sopro para que gozasse, portanto, seus movimentos eram suaves, e mais focados na pressão do que na rapidez.

Quando finalmente encontrou o frasco, voltou-se para Renji e beijou-o novamente, concentrando-se em sentir o contato de seus corpos em atrito, pressionando um contra o outro. Byakuya quem cortou o beijo, voltando para a sua posição anterior.

O moreno abriu um frasquinho redondo e lambuzou os dedos e seu membro com algo transparente. Depois tirou mais um tanto e fechou-o, deixando num canto do futon. Então ele levou os dedos na entrada de Renji e massageou-o ali com as pontinhas dos dedos durante um tempo. O ruivo arqueou a coluna, impulsionando seus quadris para frente. Ele gemia alto, quase escandaloso. Ah, aquela visão era... indescritível.

— Shhh. — fez o Kuchiki, com o indicador sobre os lábios. — Respire fundo.

Byakuya encostou sua ereção na entrada de Renji, e começou a pressionar devagarinho, empurrando até o limite da glande. O outro repuxou o corpo para trás e suas pernas se fecharam em volta do capitão, num movimento espontâneo de reflexo. Era visível que o tatuado se incomodara com a invasão. Ele não parecia sentir nenhum sofrimento absurdo, mas certamente estava doendo alguma coisa. O Kuchiki procurou fazê-lo focar-se no próprio prazer, e, por isso, começou a masturbá-lo, ao passo que se afundava mais ainda dentro dele. Nisso, Renji emitia gemidos roucos que confundiam Byakuya. Provavelmente o Abarai estava experimentando o choque entre seu estágio elevado de excitação e o desconforto inicial da penetração.

— Renji. Olhe para mim. — O outro tentou, mas não obedeceu com tanta eficiência. Nesse momento o capitão projetou-se para frente, preenchendo-o por completo. Começou movimentando-se devagar para que o tenente se acostumasse com a invasão e a sensação, que era inteiramente nova para ele. Então deu um impulso com mais força, debruçando-se sobre o Abarai.

Renji arfou violentamente, as mãos agarradas aos lençóis, os olhos apertados, ou hora inquietos, piscando demais. Byakuya continuou a mover-se, agora não mais tão calmo. Mas o peso do seu próprio corpo dividido e equilibrado nos braços, fazia com que se cansasse facilmente, obrigando-o a diminuir o ritmo. E ele queria mais. Queria investir com tudo.

A pressão que a musculatura de Renji fazia em torno de sua ereção era pulsante, como se obedecesse à velocidade de sua circulação. Se parasse com as estocadas para beijá-lo, ainda sentia-o sugando pra dentro, latejando em toda a extensão de seu membro. Era involuntário, Byakuya sabia, mas provava o quão excitado Renji estava, para permitir que seu corpo reagisse daquela maneira aos seus estímulos. Fora que, às vezes, sentia uma contração mais forte, que o puxava mais a fundo e tornava o canal mais estreito para movimentar-se dentro dele. E essas ele sabia que eram intencionais, porque Renji desejava senti-lo em seu âmago.

— Taichou... — o ruivo ergueu o braço, envolvendo o moreno em volta do pescoço, atraindo-o para si. Byakuya tentou atendê-lo, mas ofegava demais, precisava de ar.

Foi aí que sentiu uma fisgada de cãibra na costela que o obrigou a erguer o tronco. Byakuya puxou a pélvis para trás, saindo com cuidado de dentro dele. Sentiu o suor escorrendo pelas suas costas e tomou uns segundos para se recuperar. Depois disso, o Kuchiki deitou sobre Renji, enfiando o rosto nos cabelos vermelhos, beijando e sugando aquela carne, aquele cheiro... E tudo isso foi retribuído. Renji enroscou-se todo no corpo do capitão, com pernas e braços. Suas línguas se beijavam ansiosas, sem harmonia certa, apenas deixando que as bocas perdessem uma na outra.

Byakuya levantou de cima dele, puxando-o pelo braço, de modo que Renji se sentasse. Então foi beijando seus ombros, omoplatas, e a pontinha da orelha. Ele poderia passar a noite toda agarrado àquele homem, apenas beijando e provando cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Então abraçou suas costas, e ficou com ele assim por um tempo, com as mãos deslizando devagar pelo tórax do ruivo.

Mas o roçar da sua ereção na entrada de Renji, foi atiçando nele o desejo derradeiro de penetrá-lo logo outra vez. Para isso, ajudou que o Abarai se sentasse de costas sobre sua ereção. Os dois gemeram como se urrassem com a penetração, que, dessa vez, aconteceu numa estocada única. Byakuya o abraçou carinhosamente, beijando suas costas. E foi descendo a mão até o membro do ruivo para masturbá-lo na medida em que retomava os movimentos de vaivém.

Desta vez afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Renji, mordendo seu ombro, suspirando alto ao pé do ouvido dele. E agora investia com muito mais vigor, pois aquela posição lhe permitia melhor flexibilidade e o cansava bem menos. Sentiu que o tenente também estava mais confortável, pois sua musculatura já havia se adaptado por completo com a invasão.

Num dado momento, o tronco do tatuado pendeu um tanto para frente, seus gemidos eram mais altos e ele segurava a mão do Kuchiki que o masturbava, como se pedisse mais. O pedido foi atendido, e a intensidade fez com que o ruivo se esvaísse, convulsionando num orgasmo extraordinário nas mãos do seu capitão. Ele oscilou, e estremeceu, amolecendo o corpo inteiro, deixando-se arrebatar pela onda de prazer que alastrava pelos seus membros.

Byakuya aumentou sua velocidade e puxou Renji com força, colando-o contra o seu peito. Ele o segurou de um lado, com as mãos em forma de garra em volta do seu pescoço. O tatuado, lânguido e esgotado pelo clímax, deitou a cabeça para trás no ombro do Kuchiki, e eles beijaram-se desajeitados e arfantes. Colaram os rostos lado a lado, fazendo com que suas respirações se misturassem e os gemidos soassem em uníssono.

Byakuya prendeu a respiração trespassou-o com o restante de forças que suas reservas lhe permitiam, ofegando pesado dentro da boca de Renji. Sua pélvis começou a contrair, e, imediatamente depois, seu gozo esguichou dentro do tatuado. O som que sua garganta emitiu foi um soluço rouco, entrecortado e trêmulo. O Kuchiki apertou-o forte, tão forte, como se dependesse dele pra respirar. Ainda permaneceu unido a Renji um pouco mais, deleitando-se da sensibilidade que era ter o seu sexo mergulhado naquele calor incrível e pulsante, mesmo depois do orgasmo. Mas, aos poucos seu corpo foi cedendo, forçando-o recobrar a respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos. O amortecimento, por fim, o aplacou.

Saiu devagarinho de dentro do Abarai, provocando-o com a sensação excitante de ter todo aquele volume escorregando para fora de si, ainda que a entrada dele palpitasse, puxando o Kuchiki de volta. Assim que apartaram-se, Byakuya buscou a boca do ruivo e prendeu-o num beijo lento e demorado. Depois disso, Renji desabou de bruços sobre o futon, seguido do Kuchiki, que fez o mesmo ao seu lado.

Byakuya passou o braço em volta do seu tenente, que não encontrou dificuldades em acomodar-se no enlace. Os dois agora respiravam calmos e suas pestanas pesavam de sono. Amanhã seria um dia longo. Os dedos longos corriam suaves pelas costas tatuadas de Renji, que agora, ressonava serenamente no seu peito do seu capitão. Byakuya estava feliz.


End file.
